Blitz Lynx TR145R²F
Blitz Lynx TR145R2F is an Attack-Type Beyblade. It was released in The Great Ring Of Destruction 2-Pack with a recolored version of Scythe Kronos T125EDS. Face Bolt: Lynx *'Weight': 1 gram The Face Bolt depicts "Lynx", one of the 88 constellations in space. It is named after lynx which is a genus of felines that are identified by the small tufts on the tip of their ears. The design features the head of a lynx in a tribal, flame-like manner. The Face Bolt is black while the print is gold. Energy Ring: Lynx *'Weight': 2.9 grams Lynx is primarily, a two-sided Energy Ring with curved sides having a paw-like design. It has two notches in between the sides that is slightly curved. Due to being two-sided, it is better used in two-sided Wheels such as Beat or Vulcan for improved weight distribution. Unlike other Metal Fury Beyblades, Beat Lynx has a powder-like substance encased inside it to add more weight. The effect is negligible though. It is a translucent light green. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Blitz *'Weight: '''43.72 grams Blitz's Fusion Wheel is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Fusion Wheel. It features six spikes going around it in a left-ward motion. Each spike appears to slope down and have a bump protruding from it's front with a small gap between each spike. These spikes are quite thick, along with the wheel itself, as it is what gives Blitz it's main contact points in order to provide Blitz with all the contact it needs to throw away opponents with it's consistent Smash Attack at normally, low heights. It uses its collision impact from its amazing Attack power to make up for its weak Balance and Defense. Overall, Blitz is an incredible Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. With it's high and consistent Smash Attack capability, it has since been used in many combos and tournaments since it's inception. It has become one of the two main Fusion Wheels for Attack. Hasbro's version won't be able to change modes and will be in Assault Mode. '''Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0' Spin Track: Triple Roller 145 (TR145) *'Weight: '''2.9 grams Triple Roller 145 (TR145) as it's name implies, is a Spin Track with three non-free-spinning wings similar to WD145 with three small free-spinning wheels on each wing. The wheels essentially "roll" in order to absorb shock like how rubber does. Some say it used to be top-tier in Defense until R145 and BD145 came. It is a translucent black in colour. *Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F) *'Weight: 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design begins to disappear. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs, due to its fast and aggressive speed, as it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. Mold Variations Hasbro's R2F does not have a red bar when looked inside of it, but has a sort of half bar. This bar is used to help keep the Beyblade from wobbling and due to this, the Hasbro R2F appears to be loose. Takara Tomy and SonoKong's R2Fs include the bar though. Customisations *'''MF Blitz Unicorno II 85R2F (Attack) *'MF-H Variares CH120/BD145/R145R2F (Attack)' *'MF Pegasus (Pegasis) D125R2F (Attack)' *'Big Bang Pegasis III 230R2F (Attack)' Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Gallery Trivia *Blitz Lynx can be considered like a top-tier Beyblade. This Bey contains one of the top-tier Energy Ring/ Clear Wheel ( Lynx ), one of the top-tier Fusion/Metal Wheel ( Blitz ) , a good Spin Track/ Track ( TR145 ) and the top-tier Attack-Type Performance Tip/ Bottom ( R²F ). *If you that this Beyblade be much efficient, replace the Hasbro Blitz wheel by the Takara one. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Merchandise Category:4D Beyblades Category:Hasbro Category:Attack Types